


A Different Kind of Sexy

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Dalton Academy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian are studying together in Sebastian’s dorm room at Dalton when Kurt finds out a secret about his boyfriend that makes him look at Sebastian in a new way. </p><p>(Inspired by a photo I saw of Grant. You’ll know which one when you read the story <3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Sexy

Kurt peers at his history book, trying to read the miniscule writing on a nearly microscopic document pictured in a box on the corner of the page. He stares at it under normal light, then he shoves it underneath the desk lamp, squinting until his brow hurts from drawing together so tight and his head starts to thump.

“Ugh!” he groans, sitting up and rubbing his crossed eyes. “Why the fuck do they make the pictures in this book so frickin’ small? And if they’re going to make them small, why do they require that you read them to answer the questions?”

Sebastian raises his eyes from his Calculus homework and scans over the book Kurt is reading.

“They do that to torture you, babe,” Sebastian says, returning his eyes to his own book.

“Would you mind taking a look at this for me?” Kurt asks. “See if you can read what it says?”

“Yes, I mind,” Sebastian says, not raising his eyes again. “Why don’t you look the document up on the Internet?”

“Because they don’t even tell you what it is!” Kurt grumbles in exasperation, slamming his hands down on the book, attempting to cause it physical pain. “It just says _a page from Napoleon’s diary_. It doesn’t even say _which_ page.”

Sebastian chuckles and shakes his head.

“Sucks to be you,” he says, scribbling a few points on to the graph he’s making. Kurt stares at his unhelpful boyfriend and pouts.

“Please?” Kurt whines, scooting his chair closer. “I’ll owe you.”

“You already owe me a couple for helping you with the first part of that assignment.”

“Yeah, and you owe me for helping you with your lit essay,” Kurt says, kicking the leg of Sebastian’s chair. “I didn’t know you were actually keeping score.”

“I’m always keeping score,” Sebastian mutters, deeply involved with constructing a new graph. Kurt can’t help noticing that Sebastian looks more uncomfortable with the idea of helping Kurt than annoyed, but he can’t imagine why.

“Se-bas-tian,” Kurt sings, moving his chair even closer until he can touch his lips to Sebastian’s ear, “please? If you help me finish, maybe later on I’ll help you…you know… _finish_ …” Kurt whispers the last word, sucking Sebastian’s earlobe into his mouth and nibbling gently. Sebastian’s pencil stops scratching on his page and he swallows a moan.

“O-okay,” he sighs, thinking of those lips, that mouth, sucking other preferable parts of his anatomy. “Okay, I’ll help you.”

Kurt pulls away and triumphantly hands over his book. Sebastian removes his Calculus textbook from his lap and puts it on his desk, accepting Kurt’s history book. He stares down at it, not moving any closer to the picture to try and read the words on the image. Kurt stabs the photo with his finger, tapping it obnoxiously to attract Sebastian’s attention.

“Right here,” Kurt says. “This picture here.”

“I know which picture it is,” Sebastian snaps, but not harshly, not angrily.

Kurt frowns at his boyfriend’s reaction.

“What’s going on with you?” he asks.

“Uh…nothing,” Sebastian says, suddenly pulling himself straighter with a renewed sense of resolve Kurt hadn’t realized he was lacking. “I just…” Sebastian leans over toward his desk, opens his top drawer, and pulls out a small, rectangular, brown leather glasses case. Kurt watches him flip the case open and pull out a pair of black rimmed Wayfarers, the kind that people wear with plain glass lenses for looks, but as Sebastian slides them up the bridge of his nose and blinks a few times, returning his attention to the book, Kurt can tell that this pair is prescription.

“Wait a minute,” Kurt says as Sebastian stares down at the image, “you wear glasses?” Kurt sees Sebastian’s jaw tense but he doesn’t acknowledge Kurt, completely focused on the page in front of him. “You didn’t tell me you needed glasses.”

“Yeah, well, they’re just for reading, and only real close up,” Sebastian says, brushing off the matter, but it sounds to Kurt like it really bothers him. “Anyway, this is just a love letter to Napoleon’s wife, but I can’t make it out much more than that. You should try the book’s website.”

Sebastian shoves the book into Kurt’s lap and turns his reddened face away to put the glasses back into their case.

“Hold up,” Kurt says, tossing the book aside on the floor and reaching Sebastian before he can put his glasses away. “How come I’ve never seen these before? We’ve been going out for four months.”

“I just don’t like wearing them, okay?” Sebastian remarks. He tries to reach his eyeglasses case on his desk but Kurt grabs his wrist.

“But, why?” Kurt asks. Sebastian groans loudly in frustration but Kurt ignores that, grabbing Sebastian’s other wrist and straddling his legs, pinning him to his chair so that Sebastian has no choice but to sit with his glasses on and talk to Kurt.

Sebastian blows out a breath and glares at his boyfriend.

“I just…never thought I looked good in them, okay?” Sebastian admits, his face flushing darker but he doesn’t look away. “I think they kind of, you know, make me…look like a dork.”

“Really?” Kurt asks with a sly grin twitching his lips. “That’s too bad because I think they’re really _hot_.”

Sebastian raises an eyebrow. He usually knows when Kurt is teasing him, but at the moment, it’s hard for him to tell.

“You’re shitting me,” Sebastian says though his own face starts to relax, grinning in response to Kurt’s smirk.

Kurt wraps Sebastian’s arms around him, inching up Sebastian’s lap, rutting over his abs with the rapidly hardening bulge in the front of his pants.

“Does _that_ feel like I’m shitting you?”

Sebastian sucks in a moan as Kurt’s face lowers over his, sliding their lips together, kissing him gently.

“N-no,” Sebastian answers with a stutter. “I guess you’re not then.”

Kurt kisses Sebastian again, raising his hands to Sebastian’s shirt and undoing the buttons.

“Is your door locked?” Kurt asks, moving his kisses down the line of Sebastian’s neck.

“I think so,” Sebastian answers, starting on the button to Kurt’s slacks. “Did you want to go check?”

“Not particularly,” Kurt says, pulling back far enough to give Sebastian a wink before he continues down his collarbone.

“So, you think glasses are _sexy_?” Sebastian asks, his eyes rolling when Kurt latches over one of his nipples and starts to suck.

“Mmm-hmm,” Kurt answers.

“But, you don’t think they make me look like a nerd- _oh_ …”

Kurt moves to Sebastian’s other nipple and licks over it with the tip of his tongue before answering.

“Not like a nerd,” Kurt says. “Just a different kind of sexy.”

“You know, I can’t…I can’t wear these all the time,” Sebastian says, sliding Kurt’s zip down and maneuvering his hand into his boxers, taking Kurt’s growing erection in his hand. “I mean, they really _are_ just reading glasses.”

“I know,” Kurt says, returning back to Sebastian’s lips and starting to unbutton his pants. “But for now, they stay on.”

 


End file.
